<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дни минувшего будущего by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343896">Дни минувшего будущего</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria'>Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lambert/Keira Metz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дни минувшего будущего</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Она очень красива. Вроде бы ничего в ней выдающегося и нет. Но Каспер то и дело возвращается глазами к сидящей в углу корчмы женщине. У неё светлые глаза и усталый вид, а одежда богатая и такая чистая, будто и не путешествовала она вовсе. Чувствуется в ней что-то такое. Необычное.</p><p>— Еще чего изволите, госпожа? — учтиво спрашивает Каспер, глядя на её руки. Холёные, белые, никогда не знавшие тяжелого труда.</p><p>— Узнать кое-что, — отвечает она и смотрит, прищурившись, так, что у Каспера по спине проходит холодок. — Тут был ведьмак.</p><p>Это звучит не как вопрос, а скорее как обвинение. Каспер даже внутренне скукоживается от ее тона. Ведьмак-то, конечно, был. Языкастый, колючий весь какой-то, что твой ёж.</p><p>
  <i>— Твое? — спросил Ламберт, кидая перед корчмарём замызганный листок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Корчмарь кивнул, даже не пытаясь пялиться на него не так откровенно. Настроение, и без того гадкое из-за ноющей боли в плохо сросшемся колене, испортилось окончательно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну чего уставился? Тут сказано: «Чуда-йуда завилася в лесу. Кто чуду пришебёт, тому деньга полагаица», — старательно выделяя каждую букву, прочел Ламберт. — Я и пришибу. Отчего ж не пришибить, если деньга полагаица.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Корчмарь, никак не отреагировав на ламбертов сверкающий сарказм, принялся радостно лопотать, что отродясь в свободной Темерии таких страховидл не водилось, как та, что у них в лесу. Сам-то он не видел, миловала заступница Мелитэле, но вот мужики говорят, будто рога у страховидлы как у оленя, ноги как у волка, а само оно состоит сплошь из воронов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Совсем охренели, — пробормотал Ламберт, выходя из корчмы. — Всего полсотни лет под Великим Солнцем — и в свободной, сука, Темерии, оказывается, отродясь не водилось леших. Ха! Отродясь! Ну надо же. Вот уроды.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тотем нашелся быстро. Слишком быстро и слишком просто. Леший, похоже, даже не пытался скрываться. Либо привык к тому, что в его существование уже попросту никто не верил, либо набрался такой силы, что перестал бояться. Разбираться в том компосте, что царил в башке у бестии, Ламберт в любом случае не собирался.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ладно, — сказал он сам себе, морщась от боли в колене. — Теперь надо найти ту блядь, которую он пометил.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Той блядью оказался рыжий веснушчатый паренек лет двенадцати. Прислонившись к каменной кладке колодца, Ламберт с кислой миной разглядывал его, пытаясь придумать, что же делать. По всему выходило, что придется дать пацану по башке и увезти куда подальше. </i>
</p><p>Она слушает очень внимательно. Изредка кивает, но как-то невпопад — не Касперу, а скорее своим мыслям. А он пытается понять, что связывает седого, исполосованного шрамами ведьмака с такой женщиной. Молодой, красивой, наверняка везде гладенькой, что фарфоровая статуэтка.</p><p>— Не отвлекайся, — негромко говорит она.</p><p>И снова смотрит так, словно видит все измышления Каспера как на ладони. Он нервно отирает руки о полотняный замызганный фартук и сгибается в подобострастном поклоне. Чует, что не стоит гневить эту госпожу — есть в ней что-то опасное.</p><p>— И правильно. — Она склоняет голову набок и теребит подвеску на шее.  — Рассказывай, что было дальше.</p><p>— Дальше пришел он ко мне и говорит, будто в чащобе завелся злопастный леший, а чтобы его пришибить, надобно мальчишку Войцеха из деревни куда подальше увезти. Да куда ж я его увезу? Сирота он! Ни мамки, ни тятьки, ни бабки — ей-ей, ни одной родной души на всем свете. Так я ведьмаку и ответил, что некуда пацаненка девать, помрет он, сиротинушка, если свезти его из родных краев. Тут-то хоть свои, деревенские, подмогнут кто чем может: кто пряником накормит, кто одежку даст, кто обувку добротную справит. Да и помогает он мне по хозяйству немало. Шустрый паренек, озорной такой, и сердце у него доброе. А ведьмак бороду-то почесал и говорит, что либо лешак будет деревенских на вырубке и дальше резать, либо мальчишка сгинет. Не будь, говорит, курвой, выбирай меньшее зло. И как ухмыльнулся, ей-ей, госпожа, паскудно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Охотно верю, — неожиданно тихо отзывается женщина, и в ее глазах появляется что-то такое, что Касперу становится жарко.</p><p>— Так, бишь, о чем это я? Ах да, ну потолковали мы с мужиками; конечно, были те, что ведьмаку по зубам предлагали настучать да из деревни выкинуть. — Тут женщина хмыкает, и Каспер окончательно сбивается. — Ну, э-э-э, в общем, увез я мальчонку той же ночью в Марибор, кума у меня там живет, чай приютит сиротку. Ох и плакал же он. Ну а ведьмак знай себе стоит у околицы с каменной рожей да глазищами сверкает. Вот и весь сказ.</p><p>— Когда это было?</p><p>— Дык, седмицу назад и было.</p><p>— А потом? Куда делся ведьмак? — спрашивает незнакомка холодно, но длинные холеные пальцы вдруг стискивают подвеску.</p><p>
  <i>Воздух к ночи стал густым, насыщенным влагой. Отчетливо запахло дождем. Ламберт полушепотом выругался и остановился, массируя так некстати разнывшееся колено. Прислушался — обычные лесные звуки разбавляло глухое ворчание и тихий шелест. «Ах ты ж хрен рогатый, очнулся-таки, — с веселой злостью подумал ведьмак, бесшумно вытаскивая из ножен стальной меч. — Похоже, и правда молодой совсем». Волки вышли на него полукругом, ощерившись, заскользили серыми быстрыми тенями. Ламберт ухмыльнулся и прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на Знаке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они нападали парами и парами же умирали, но их ошибка была не в этом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i> «Никак вы, блядь, не научитесь не лезть на ведьмака, шкуры драные», — подумал Ламберт, отклонившись вправо, и, припав на колено, легким росчерком вспорол брюхо матерому вожаку. Тот пролетел по инерции еще полсажени и плюхнулся на землю, оставив за собой след из кровавых брызг и гирлянд вывалившихся внутренностей. Ламберт поднялся, неспешно добил последнего волчару, валявшегося неподалеку и оглушенного Аардом, вытер клинок пучком травы; сплюнул, нахально глядя в круглый блестящий глаз сидевшего на ветке ворона. Ворон повернул голову и тревожно каркнул, провожая ведьмака взглядом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На Ламберта еще несколько раз выскакивали волки, правда, уже поодиночке, и под конец — бурый медведь. С последним пришлось повозиться. Ламберт никогда не отличался особой силой, но все еще был верткий и быстрый; нападая, жалил, как оса, скорыми точными уколами утомлял противника, заставлял обороняться и размениваться на постоянное движение. В схватке с толстошкурым медведем это было не столь… эффективно. Пока он плясал вокруг зверя, какая-то мысль упорно билась на задворках сознания, раздражая подобно комариному писку. Что-то не давало ему покоя с этими нападениями.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уже стоя над безжизненной тушей, он все-таки понял и медленно обернулся. Леший был огромен. Коричневая, облезлая от времени кора, когти, больше похожие на серпы, порыжевший, местами висящий пучками мох. Древний, хитрый и осторожный, сумевший искусно заманить ведьмака в западню, подсовывая противника за противником, изматывая. Леший не шевелился, будто врос в небольшой пятачок между двумя вековыми дубами. И лишь воронье, рассевшееся по веткам, беспокойно переступало трехпалыми лапами, то и дело бесшумно тряся антрацитовыми крыльями.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ведьмак вдруг отчетливо ощутил, что из охотника он превратился в жертву.</i>
</p><p>— А башка того лешака во-о-он там, точнехонько над очагом.</p><p>Каспер учтиво склоняет голову и замолкает. Женщина тоже молчит, не мигая смотрит на желтый череп с грязно-зелеными массивными рогами. Руки ее безвольно лежат на коленях.</p><p>— Отведи меня к нему, — наконец оттаивает она и тут же с угрозой прибавляет: — Надеюсь, вы не выкинули его за околицу сразу после того, как повесили здесь эту пакость?</p><p>— Ну что вы, госпожа! Как можно?! — нервно сглатывает Каспер, подобострастно заглядывая ей в лицо. — Я отведу вас! Сей же момент, не извольте беспокоиться.</p><p>Она сжимает тонкие губы и неторопливо идет к выходу, оставив на столе золотой. Каспер, баюкая в ладони монету, зачарованно глядит ей вслед. Потом, очнувшись, стаскивает фартук через голову и, кинув его остроносой смешливой девице за стойкой, бежит за незнакомкой.</p><p>Он приводит ее к приземистой хибаре на отшибе деревни. Открывает скрипучую калитку и, снова кланяясь, пропускает вперед.</p><p>— Где его вещи? Мечи и медальон? Найди все и принеси мне, — вроде бы негромко бросает женщина через плечо, но Каспер чувствует, как змеей сжимается в животе потусторонний ужас. — А теперь пошел вон.</p><p>Корчмарь пятится задом, не разгибая спины аж до самой околицы, но женщина не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания. Она смотрит поверх свежей насыпи на деревенском погосте, и ее подбородок предательски дрожит. </p><p>И все же Кейра Мец не плачет. </p><p>Нет ничего более жалкого, чем плачущая чародейка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>